What's up with Natsume?
by BookNNNerd1218
Summary: #3 - Natsume Hyuuga has been acting strange lately. Very out of character. What is he planning? NxM! Rated T for mild language and for mild suggestive themes at the end. AU. One-shot. Songfic.


**Hey! Okay, I was going to post this yesterday (Valentine's Day) but _of course _my computer decided it was a perfect day to totally botch up my work! So here it is, the day _after _V-Day! Hopefully your Valentine's Day was better than mine! It might have been nice if I decided to finally get a life and _maybe _a _boyfriend!_ Oh well! Enjoy! BTW: Some people have asked me to do a sequel to What the Hell? And I will! Do not worry about that! I just need something longer to write! I have one idea but its really short! Tell me, would you mind if it's short? Thanks for all the support guys! Every time I get a review my heart flutters! (exaggeration much?)**

**Age: **24, or 25

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana. This _is _a songfic so I don't own the song either! (I'm not telling you what the song is right now, but you will know if your read on!)

* * *

Natsume Hyuuga has been acting very strange for the past few weeks and his girlfriend, Mikan Yukihara, didn't like it one bit. He would constantly leave or cancel their dates, and every time he would give the same excuse: "I have an appointment." Every time he said that he had an exceedingly guilty and apologetic look on his face. His behavior was extremely out of character. It was starting to scare Mikan out of her wits. She couldn't tell what was going on in that complex mind of his and she was worried that he was planning to dump her.

Mikan was brought out of her thoughts as her cell rang notifying her that she had gotten a text.

* * *

_1 new message_

_**From: **__Natsume Hyuuga_

_**To: **__Mikan Yukihara_

_We need to talk. Come to my place._

_**Reply - Delete**_

* * *

As Mikan read the message she felt her heart sink. This was it. Natsume was going to break up with her.

The worst part about this little fact?

It was Valentines Day.

Mikan hurriedly made her way into Natsume's apartment building and out of the cold weather as a chilling thought squirmed its way into her brain. What if Natsume had been seeing someone and she was up there with him. All alone. Mikan quickly shoved the thought aside and mentally kicked herself for thinking something so horrible about Natsume. She knew him well enough to know that he would _never _do that to _anyone. _It wasn't his style. Right? Shoving all negative thoughts aside she made her way into the elevator and waited for it to stop on level 5. As soon as it opened she hurried to Natsume's apartment and knocked twice on the door. Almost immediately, the door was flung open to reveal a flustered Natsume. _Why does he look so nervous? Shouldn't he be relieved to finally get rid of me? _Thoughts like these bounced around in her mind as Natsume grabbed her hand, closed the door, and pulled her into the living room. He settled the confused Mikan on the couch and made sure she was comfortable before walking into his room.

Before he completely disappeared into his room he turned his head to look directly at Mikan. "Wait here," was all he said before he disappeared from view. _What the hell is going on? Is he going to get his lover from his room? Why did he look so nervous? Why on earth is he wearing a suit? He never wears a full suit! Usually just nice pants and a nice button up shirt! I'm so confused! _Thoughts were fluttering around inside her mind as she stared quizzically at the door leading into Natsume's room.

Natsume emerged from his room carrying a pitch black acoustic guitar. Relief washed over Mikan when she saw that nobody was with him. Then she realized what he was carrying. Her jaw dropped open.

"You have a guitar?"

"Yes, and you might want to close your mouth before a fly goes in," Natsume said as he pulled a chair out and brought it right in front of the couch where Mikan was sitting with her mouth still ajar. As he sat down he looked up to see that Mikan had been to shocked to heed his warning. He sighed as he reached over and shut her mouth on his own. The dashing young man settled the guitar on his lap and grabbed the pick. He was about to start when he was interrupted, and quite rudely.

"Wait, you actually _play _the guitar?"

"Yes, now let me continue," Natsume said giving Mikan a warning look that shut her up completely. With that Natsume began to play.

* * *

**Marry You**

**~Bruno Mars**

_It's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do,_

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Well I know this little chapel ,_

_On the boulevard we can go,_

_No one will know_

_Come on girl_

_Who cares if we're trashed,_

_Got a pocket full of cash we can blow,_

_Shots of patron_

_And its on girl_

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go_

_If your ready, like I'm ready_

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do,_

_Hey baby, _

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_I'll go get a ring,_

_Let the choir bells sing like oooh,_

_So what'cha wanna do?_

_Lets just run girl_

_If you wake up,_

_And you wanna break up, that's cool,_

_No I won't blame you,_

_It was fun girl_

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go_

_If your ready, like I'm ready_

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do,_

_Hey baby, _

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Just say I do_

_Tell me right now baby,_

_Tell me right now baby,_

_Baby_

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do,_

_Hey baby, _

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you_

* * *

As Natsume finished the song, he looked at Mikan right in the eyes expectantly and almost hopefully. Almost. On the inside he's on his knees begging, but we all know Natsume Hyuuga would never beg outwardly.

"That was absolutely amazing! Now what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Mikan said, quickly hiding her mischievous grin. Natsume's face went blank and his expression clearly read: 'You're an idiot'.

"Do you make and effort to be such an idiot… or is it a gift?"

"Yes."

"Yes, you make and effort? Or yes, it's a gift?" Natsume asked quizzically as he studied her face for the sanity she once had.

"Yes."

Natsume stared at her as if she had just come out of the closet. The staring contest went on for almost three minutes as Natsume began to realize what she meant. A grin slowly made its way onto Natsume's face as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold and silver intertwined ring with a small, perfectly cut diamond in the middle. He slid it onto her ring finger, taking in her reaction. Mikan stared at the ring on her finger for a long time before looking up at Natsume with a grin on her face.

"I get it now. All those 'appointments' were guitar lessons right? You were learning how to play the guitar just for me?" She looked at him hopefully as he nodded in response. "You know, I was beginning to think you were bored of me. Or that you were cheating on me."

Natsume raised a brow at that. "You, of all people, _know_ that's not my style."

"Yeah, I know. And I told myself that, but I couldn't help but think that maybe I didn't know you as well as I thought I did. And when I got your text, I thought it was over, that you were going to dump me. On Valentine's Day."

"Polka, I love you and that's not about to change, okay?"

"I know, and I love you too. I'm sorry for doubting you." Mikan mumbled as she looked up at him teary-eyed. His face softened at this and he gave a small smile as he reached over and wiped her tears with his thumb. He couldn't wait until the day he officially claims Mikan as his, and his alone. He couldn't wait until they could finally start a family. Dirty fantasies clouded his mind at this last thought. _That_ could start soon. _Very_ soon.

* * *

**Did you like it? Please let me know what you think in a review! You know, that little button down there? Press it and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Marry You. That belongs to Bruno Mars!


End file.
